Christmas Pizza
by pinkgallaghergirl619
Summary: One shot. AU. Cammie is by herself on Christmas Eve, so she orders a pizza. Zach is working on Christmas Eve as a pizza delivery boy. A cute little pointless one shot. Posted late; enjoy if you don't mind reading some Christmas fluff.


**Hi everybody! I know, it seems like I've disappeared from the Earth, but here I am back struck with inspiration. I guess you can say it's a Christmas miracle. I got the idea on Christmas Eve, but I didn't have time to finish it until now, plus I'm not that used to writing in third person, and it took me a long time to get this sounding the way I wanted it, but here it is! So, if you don't mind a little leftover Christmas spirit, I present to you a Christmas inspired one shot with some Zammie fluffiness. **

**BTW, it's my first AU, so I hope it turns out ok.**

"Bye mom, bye dad! Love you, merry Christmas!"

"Love you too, sweetie!"

Cammie sighed, and her already weak smile slid off her face as she closed her laptop. She was video chatting with her parents on Christmas Eve, when they were far away, on some emergency business trip, leaving Cammie feeling super lonely. She was all by herself on Christmas Eve, in her big house, with no one to talk to because all her friends were with their families. They had already exchanged gifts and wished each other a merry Christmas earlier.

She looked outside her bedroom window, and it looked like they were going to have a green Christmas this year; the night sky was totally clear. She signed again, got up and padded out of her room, down the stairs, and into her kitchen to get herself some food. Her already huge house (courtesy of her parents) seemed gigantic right then. She glanced at the magnificent Christmas tree in the living room. Her parents had already placed their gifts under it before they left, and Cammie promised, she wouldn't open them until tomorrow.

Cammie decided she was too tired to make herself dinner so she grabbed her phone to order herself a size small vegetarian pizza.

~*O*~

Zach was just getting ready to leave his job as delivery boy at the local pizza place when the chef popped his head out of the kitchen door and said, "Hey Zach, there's one last delivery, just drop it off on your way home, and you can just bring the money back next time, okay?"

Zach nodded and took the pizza, "Sure Steve, and Merry Christmas."

"Thanks, and you too." Steve went back in the kitchen and got ready to close down the place.

Zach didn't mind that he was working on Christmas Eve because he was gonna be alone anyways; his parent were probably already at some party and won't be back until late.

Zach got into his car, ditched the pizza delivery cap and shirt, and pulled on a T-Shirt. He looked at the address that was written on the piece of paper stuck to the pizza box and noticed how it was a street away from his house.

~*O*~

Zach pulled up to the house and was impressed with it; it was pretty big. He came up to the door and rang the door bell. A couple seconds later, a pretty dirty blonde girl opened the door. He was kind of intrigued by her; she was pretty and cute but looked normal at the same time.

"Hey."

Cammie was a little confused at first, because she almost forgot that she had ordered pizza, and plus there was a random teenage guy, who was actually pretty attractive, but wasn't wearing a delivery uniform at her door.

"Um, hi?"

"That'll be eight ninety-nine." Zach said.

"Oh, right." Cammie said and reached into her pocket to get the money.

"You go to Gallagher?" Zach asked because she looked about his age but he hasn't seen her before around school.

"Yeah, I'll be starting there next semester. I just moved here." Cammie replied as she was counting the money. Why was she only carrying one dollar bills?

"Cool. So are you eating by yourself?" Zach asked, half because he was curious to why a teenage girl was ordering a small pizza on Christmas Eve, and half to start a conversation.

"Um, yeah. My parents aren't here." Cammie was surprised he was making an effort to talk to her. She thought that people who looked like him wouldn't bother to.

"Mine aren't home either. I thought I was the only one!" Zach joked, and instantly thought to himself how stupid he was. I mean, how is that even funny?

To his surprise and relief, she actually laughed a little. "Nope, I guess not."

Zach grinned and asked, "Hey what's your name? I'm Zach."

"Nice to meet you Zach, I'm Cammie." Cammie handed all the one dollar bills she had in her pocket, "Here, sorry I took so long."

Zach shook his head but handed her the pizza anyways, "No that's okay, it's on me. Consider it a welcoming gift."

"Are you sure?" Cammie took the pizza uncertainly.

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

"Oh, okay, um, thanks."

Zach decided to take a leap, "Yeah, you're welcome. Hey, do you mind giving me your number?"

Cammie's eyebrows lifted in surprise, she couldn't believe someone like him was asking for her number! "Yeah, sure!" She quickly scrawled out her phone number and handed it to him.

"Okay, thanks! So, I guess I'll see you around?" Zach said. Contrary to belief, even though he was good looking, that didn't mean he didn't get a little nervous when asking a girl something like this.

"Yeah, see you!" Cammie smiled, and closed the door. She giggled to herself and looked down at the probably cold pizza, and thanked herself for deciding to order it.

~*O*~

Zach grinned as he turned around and walked back to his car. He pulled out his phone, added Cammie's number into his contacts and sent his first text to her:

_Merry Christmas_

**Fin.**

**So, I hoped you guys liked that. It didn't turn out as great as I had hoped, but whatever. I really wished I had time to finish this so it could have been posted in time for Christmas but, I didn't, oh well.**

**Please review and tell me what you guys think! **


End file.
